Handheld communication devices typically include various functionalities integrated into a single unit. A single handheld device may provide Internet access, web-browsing, video and/or music playing, text display, gaming and other functions in addition to cellular communications.
Size constraints may be considerable on mobile devices that are configured as multipurpose, integrated handheld devices. Touch sensitive screens may provide increased flexibility for functionality such as web-browsing, telephone operation, text, gaming video/music playing etc. However, users may prefer traditional keypads having press-buttons for some operations, such as text operations or video game controls. In some handheld devices, a separate text keypad is positioned adjacent a touch display, for example, such as a QWERTY keypad for entering text for display on a screen. Such keypad/screen arrangements may be in slidable or clamshell configurations.